Chapter 17
The Virgin Magic is the 17th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Kageyama grievously injured, all hope seems lost. However, Happy remembers Virgo's request and gives Lucy her key. With Virgo's Diver, the group escapes the Wind Wall and Natsu catches up with Erigor. Summary In order to have him dispel the Wind Wall, Erza and Gray are trying to tend to the injured Kageyama while Natsu attacks Karacka with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, asking him how he can attack Kageyama, his own ally. At that moment, Lucy and Happy arrive, wondering if they came at a bad time. Meanwhile, Erigor is getting close to Clover Town, the place where the guild masters are having their regular meeting. Having recovered the Magic that he used to cast the Wind Wall, Erigor decides to speed up, determined to kill the guild masters with the melody of the Lullaby. Back at the station, Team Natsu, carrying Kageyama, goes to the entrance of the station, where they can examine the Wind Wall. Gray explains to Lucy the current situation while Natsu tries to force his way through the barrier, to no avail. With the others trying to figure out a way to break through, Erza tries to tend to Kageyama's injuries, pleading him to help them out. When Lucy stops him from injuring himself by attacking the Wind Wall, Natsu suggests to her that they go through the Celestial Spirit World to appear on the other side but Lucy informs him that it is impossible since the gate only opens next to the Mage who opens it. Hearing Natsu and Lucy's discussion about Celestial Spirits, Happy suddenly remembers what he was supposed to tell Lucy before. He then pulls out Virgo's key from inside his bag and gives it to Lucy. Lucy scolds him for taking someone else's key, but Happy tells her that Virgo herself asked him to give it to her. Lucy accepts the key but says that it is not the right time, but Happy says that they can dig their way under the Wind Wall using Virgo's Diver, shocking everyone. Lucy agrees and summons Virgo. However, Virgo looks very different from the first time they saw her, surprising Lucy. After Virgo and Lucy decide what Virgo should call her, Virgo digs underground, allowing the group to go to the other side. Natsu brings Kageyama with them, saying that he wouldn't feel right if he died after fighting him. On the other side, the groups see the power the wind wall was but realized that Natsu and Happy are missing. Elsewhere, Erigor sees Clover town but notices something following him. He then sees Happy using Max Speed to strengthen Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw. As Erigor falls to the ground, Happy lands Natsu and faints, having used up a lot of his Magic Power. After thanking Happy, Natsu prepares to attack Erigor, saying that he is going to defeat him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Eisenwald Takes Oshibana Town's Station Hostage (concluded) *Lucy acquires Virgo (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo * |Ēra}} Spells used * * |Daibā}} * * Abilities used *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation